


Loving you is a loosing game

by MessrErin



Series: What is this we have? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessrErin/pseuds/MessrErin
Summary: Sequel to "The love one summer can bring"As Harry and Draco enter the school year and things begin to get a bit rocky, will they find there way back to eachother or will they grow further apart, ending up where they started?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: What is this we have? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

*Harrys POV*

The first week of school set off at a, remotely, steady pace, well steady for me anyway. Everyone was getting back into the swing of things, but soon enough, things became more, unsteady.

I hadn't talked to Draco since our little conversation on the train and he did everything in his power to steer clear of me, but after a while, it seemed he was not only avoiding me but sneaking around.

Occasionally, I'd see him walking fast down different corridors, looking around as if to make sure no one was watching. I wanted so badly to confront him about it but as he had said, he didn't want me talking to him. Whether he truly wanted that or not was another matter.

What he had told me on the train had confused me greatly, what had he meant he had made a bad choice? Did he say all that just to get me off his back?

"Harry!" Crap.

"Yes professor?" I ask, walking over to where Professor McGonagall was standing, glaring at Ron and I.

We both had a free period so decided it would be fun to watch all the first years, still all running around like maniacs trying to find their classes, idea of ours truly, Fred and George.

"Do you not have a potions class to get to?" She asks giving me a pointed look and I shake my head. "Well, your going to need it if you still want to be an Auror."

"But I didn't get the marks I needed last year." I state frowning.

"That was when Professor Snape was holding the class, I'm sure Professor Slughorn is willing to give you a chance." McGonagall doesn't let her expression change as she looks up at Ron. "And take Mr Weasley with you, he looks like he is having far to much fun." Brilliant.

As soon as I had got to Hogwarts and the dinner was over with, Dumbledore had dragged me to his office where we had then apparated to a strange house, turned out that an old Professor was staying there. Apparently we had gone to get him on our side or something, many death eaters had already tried to recruite him but he had refused.

He knew Sirius, and the rest of the marauders, there was a picture of all of them at the house he was staying in, from when they were younger. They were all there, mum, dad, Remus, Sirius and...Peter. Neville's parents had been there too, along with two other girls, Marlene and Mary I think he said. There had also been a picture of Sirius' brother there, Regulus Black.

Anyway, it had been pretty easy to get him to work at the school again, but suprise suprise, he was hiding something that Dumbledore wanted me to find out. I wouldn't be surprised if he ordered McGonagall to come tell me I needed to go to potions just to be close to the professor. 

"But I don't wanna do bloody potions Harry." Ron groans for the hundredth time as we approach the door.

Rolling my eyes I walk in.

"Ah Harry my boy, I was wondering when you would get here." Professor Slughorn beams.

"Yeah." I smile back. "Um, Ron and I don't have books yet."

"Thats fine, there are two left at the back, just grab those."

"Thank you sir."

Groaning, Ron follows me over to the cupboard at the back, where two books lay, one in good condition and one that looks like it's been dragged through a bush about a hundred times.

"That one's mine." Ron says, quickly grabbing the, most likely, newer one before I can.

Rolling my eyes, I grab the other one then head to stand round the table where Slughorn is talking to the others about a love potion.

It's not until we are instructed to choose a place to work that I notice Draco is also in the class, brilliant. I look around, in hopes of seeing a free space, but the only free one is on the table Draco is at, luckily, the free space is not next to him, but Hermione.

"You alright?" She whispers as I take my place next to her.

"Yeah." I look up and smile at her.

Deciding to ignore the fact that Dracos eyes were boring into the side of my head, I open the book up.

Frowning, I start flicking through all the pages, tilting my head at the scribbling that was covering most of each page.

After collecting what I need, I begin making the potion we'd been assigned to make, draught of the living dead, which was resulting in being very difficult considering all the instructions were covered in more writing.

In the end, I begin reading the scribbles and following their instructions, how bad could it go, not like I'm any good at potions anyway.

From what I could see, whatever this person had written wasn't much different to the original instruction, just a few tweaks but so far the potion was going pretty good.

Soon enough I finished and it wasn't until I looked up that I noticed how bad it had gone for everyone else, ingredients were all over the floor, potions were pouring out of cauldrons and everyone's hair was a mess, including Dracos giving me a great deal of satisfaction.

"Alright there mione?" I have to hold back a snicker at the state of her hair. Despite me giving her many tips from my book, she refused to use them and now looked as though she had been living in a forest for a good few days.

"Yes, fine." She huffs.

"Ah, Harry my boy, you done already?" I turn to see Slughorn eyeing my potion.

"Yes, I think so."

Smiling, he drops a leaf into the cauldron and it immediately disintegrates.

"Merlins beard Harry, this is amazing, I reckon just one drop could kill us all." The professor exclaims. "Good work."

We all start packing our stuff away as it seems no one else is getting anywhere then gather back round the front.

"Seeing as Harry got it, I believe this is for him." Slughorn holds out the vile of liquid to me but not before narrowing his eyes slightly. "Use it wisely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm sorry, i know, this is soooo long awaited but I've been really busy at the minute, i'm on half term now though so should be able to get a few chapters drafted.  
> Also I promise it will start to get a bit more exciting soon. I don't want to pull away to much from the original story of sixth year but I also don't want to copy it completely so bare with me.

The rest of the day plodded by slowly, much to my dismay. Since finding it, my mind had not left the book, I couldn't wait to look through it more, maybe even find out the original owner of it.

"Ron and I are going to the library now, are you coming Harry?" I look up to see Hermione looking at me expectantly.

"Um, I think I'm gonna head back, I didn't sleep much last night, I'm gonna get a nap in before dinner." I hear Ron groan from beside me and turn to face him. "Sorry mate."

"Come along then Ronald." Hermione saunters off, Ron close at her heels, his shoulders slumped.

Chuckling, I make my way to the common room as quick as I can, not stopping until I get into the dorms.

~~~~~~

Taking a small break to look at the time, I realize it is already dinner time, half way through to be exact, why hadn't anyone come to get me?

Shrugging, I quickly throw on my cloak before sprinting down to the great hall, taking a moment before I enter to catch my breath.

As I walk in, my gaze drifts over to the slytherin table and I stop dead in my tracks at the sight of distress on Draco's face, he is fiddling with his ring. Despite whatever these feelings I was feeling for Draco were at the minute I hate to see him this way, so distant.

"Harry!" Just before I turn towards to the carrier of the voice I catch Draco's eye as he snaps his head in my direction and visible relieve washes over him, had he been worried about where I was?

"It is about time." Hermione scolds as I take a seat opposite her.

"I know, sorry." I duck my head, she's always been bloody scary. "Why did no one come get me?"

"I did." Ron exclaims. "But you were too engrossed in that bloody book to even notice I was there, let alone talking to you."

"Oh, sorry." I chuckle rubbing the back of my neck. I can still feel Dracos eyes on me, I've grown to know when he is looking at me.

Taking a deep breath, I look over my shoulder and sure enough, he is staring at me with an unreadable expression. I give him a quick smile, something that I can see softens his face, then turn back around to see Hermione staring at me with sympathy.

"It's fine." I mouth to her and she nods, luckily, Ron is rambling away to Seamus and Dean about quidditch to notice our exchange.

"So, have I missed anything?" I ask quickly digging into the sausage and mash in front of me.

"No, Dumbledore did ask us to let you know he needs to speak to you after dinner." Hermione smiles.

"Great, ok." I nod.

~~~~~~

"You wanted to see me professor?" I walk into the head masters grand, but peculiar office.

"Ah yes, Harry, I want to show you something." Dumbledore beams at me looking up. "A memory, one from when I first met Voldermort, or as he was called then, Tom."

I watch as Dumbledore walks over to a cupboard, opening it and pulling out a vial before handing the vial to me. Taking a deep breath, I pour it into the bowl of water before me, lowering my head down to be absorbed into the liquid.

"I must admit to some confusion upon receiving your letter, Tom has never had a family visitor, there have been incidents with the other children." The lady gave Dumbledore a pointed look before opening the door to what looked like a cell. "Tom, you have a visitor."

"Your a doctor aren't you?" Tom glared up at the man before him. "They've sent you, haven't they?"

"I am not Tom."

"I don't believe you, why are you here?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I am here to offer you they chance to come to Hogwarts."

"I'm not mad." Tom said defensively. 

"I know your not Tom, Hogwarts isn't a place for mad people, it is a school, a school of magic."

The boy just stared at the old man, no expression on his face whatsoever. 

"You can do things can't you Tom." The wizard needed to get him to speak. "Things the other children can't."

"I can make things move without touching them." The side of Toms mouth tugged into a smirk but was gone before Dumbledore could be sure of what he saw. "I can make animals do what I want without touching them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me, I can make them hurt, if I want." Tom began to grow bored. "Who are you?"

Dumbledore sucked in a breath. "I'm like you Tom, I'm different."

"Prove it." The boys expression did not falter, that is, until his wardrobe set on fire and his eyes went wide, but not in fear, more in admiration.

A rattling sound could be heard and Dumbledore gave Tom a pointed look. "I think I there something in your wardrobe Tom, something that's trying to get out."

Relaxing his face back into a neutral expression, the boy walked over to the wardrobe, opening the flaming thing, reaching straight in and retrieving a small patterned box that lay within. Opening the box, he placed the contents on the bed.

"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts Tom. At Hogwarts you'll be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it, you understand?" Dumbledore looked down at Tom, narrowing his eyes slightly, but the boy did not move, he just stared back. "Right." The wizard headed to the door.

"I can speak to snakes too, and they talk back, tell me things." Dumbledore stopped dead in his tracks. "Is that normal? For someone like me? Like us?"

Toms face began to twist and turn then, fading away into darkness.

Pulling my head out I gasped for air.

It was so strange seeing Voldermort this way, so young, almost vulnerable. Sure I'd seen him as a teenager, but this was different, he was only a boy. Though even as a boy, something was off about him, there was obvious darkness within him.

"Over his time here at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle became rather close with one teacher Harry, can you guess who that was?" Dumbledore looked down at me.

"Professor Slughorn." I state. "You didn't just bring him here to teach potions did you?"

"No, you see, he has something I want, something we need." Great, seems the old wizard already has a mission for me to partake in. "Harry, if it's ok with you I would like you to-"

"Grow close to him, so he'll trust me." I finish looking down.

"Yes, if that's ok with you."

"Yeah." I sigh. "I better go now though, need to get back before curfew."

I smile up at him before heading to the door.

Taking a deep breath, I step out of the staircase and begin my journey back to the dorms, my mind racing a mile a minute and my hands stuffed in my pockets.

"Harry." I hear someone call from behind me and instantly feel myself freeze to the spot, groaning internally. "Harry, are you alright?" I see Draco come up beside me. 

"Yeah, brilliant." I roll my eyes and begin to walk again.

"Where were you earlier, when you weren't in the great hall?" He asks, doing well to keep up with my quickening pace.

"Reading."

"And just now?" 

"With Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"He wanted to talk to me." 

"About what?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business anymore." I growl, coming to an abrupt halt causing him to skid on the floor slightly as he tries to stop. 

"Harry please." He tries to catch my eye as he pleads. "You can't seriously still be annoyed at me? I told you I didn't want this, I do still want to be with you, you know that."

"Actually I don't." I stare at him blankly. "You didn't make much clear that night, at all. Except of course that you wanted me to stay away from you, that was going well until you intervened."

"Harry..."

"Look Draco, make up your mind of what you want, and when you've figured that out, then come talk to me...or don't." I sigh turning away. "I have some things I need to attend to."

And with that, I walk away, not looking back.

I didn't want to just leave him there, I wanted to hug him, ask him what was bothering him, I could see in his eyes that something was. But that would most likely end with me finding out something I didn't want to, and plus, we all have our own battles we need to fight, in my case, quite literally.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright everyone!" I call out to the rest of the team.

Dumbledore for some unknown reason, made me captain of the quidditch team this year, like I haven't already got enough on my plate. 

"Oi, shut it." Ginny shouts from beside me and everyone goes quiet, thank everything she's the co-captain, honestly I think she would've been better as Captain.

Luckily things haven't been weird between us since the last time we saw eachother.

"Right, thank you." I give her a small smile before turning back to look at everyone else. "I hope you understand, being on the team last year doesn't guarantee you a spot this year." And why did I say that? Of course they bloody know. Why does Dumbledore always have to pin so much on me? "Right, well get to it then." 

Tugging at my hair slightly I walk over to the benches, taking a seat so I can observe.

"You alright Harry?" Ginny plops herself down next to me.

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind." I sigh, ringing my hands together.

"Want to take the day off, I don't mind watching them all." She places a hand on my shoulder and I turn to look at her.

"No it's fine, I better stay." I smile. "Thank you though, but, you may have to be the one picking the team."

"Yeah, alright." She laughs and I chuckle along with her.

We sit watching them all play, well really I was just watching Ron, he was doing good but McClaggen was doing better.

"Cmon Ron." I mutter, it was all coming to a close and it looked as though Ron was not going to get the place as keeper.

McClaggen was on his last one now, if he got this one, keeper would be his. Looking up, I see Hermione sat at the top, hand over mouth. Smirking, I look back at McClaggen just in time to spot his broom twist its way out of the way of the bludger, letting it into the goal.

"You can do it Ron!" I twist my body once again, but this time to look at Lavender Brown, she seems to be particularly interested in Ron at the minute.

"Yes Ron!" Ginny cheers beside me, sure enough, Ron saved the ball from getting in.

Grinning, I clap along with everyone else, that is until I see Draco from across the pitch staring at me.

"Er, Gin, can you sort these lot out, I need to go speak to Dumbledore." I say, standing, not taking my eyes off Draco.

"Yeah sure, I'll let them know they'll find out their places tomorrow." I hear her say behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I get to Draco.

"We need to go now, to Dumbledores office, Sirius, he's being let out."

"Your still helping with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He gives me a funny look and I just shrug, heat rising to my cheeks. "Anyway, look, I hate to do this but, we are going to make it look like I pissed you off so no one gets suspicious."

"So you want me to chase you?" I ask raising an eyebrow and he nods sheepishly. "Right." I take my wand out aiming it at him. "Go on then."

He gives me a smile, nodding, before taking off running, me close behind.

We keep running, and running until we get near the Griffindor towers and I remember something.

"Draco!" I call. "Draco, wait!"

"What?" He comes to a halt, spinning around.

"The cloak." I mouth, we have grown quite a crowd.

"Expelliarmus." He shouts, taking my wand then he nods his head in the direction of the towers and I take off running, this time he is chasing me.

My mind doesn't stop racing as I barge into the common room and up the stairs into the dorms, or when I grab the cloak or when I race back down to find Draco waiting to run after me again, or when we enter the stairs up to Dumbledores office.

"Harry." I look over to see Dracos concerned eyes staring at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just, just worried it will go wrong, that I'll mess up." I sigh looking down.

"You won't, it will be fine."

"Mmh."

We walk into Dumbledores office and I can feel Dracos eyes still on me, but I ignore him, going straight over to the fireplace, chucking the cloak over myself.

"Draco, come here." I snap and he quickly gets under the cloak as well.

"Good luck boys." Dumbledore says cheerfully from across the room, smiling in our direction. 

Taking one last deep breath, I flew us both to the fireplace in Sirius' room, where luckily there is only Remus and Sirius.

"Remus." I whisper, stepping out of the fireplace but not yet taking off the heap of material.

"Harry, is that you?" Remus calls out quietly.

"Yeah, let's get step one over and done with shall we." I stick my hand out of the cloak and he hands me his wand. "Everything's ready yeah?" 

"Yeah, his stuff is there." I follow Remus' hand to a single bag next to the bed.

"Great, you ready." I aim the wand and he nods. "Imperio." I watch for a moment to make sure it worked. "Right, Remus listen to me, you are going to remember all of this ok," thank Merlin for Tonks for suggesting we mention this. "Good, now, I want you to go to the front and meet Tonks, make sure you pass the nurse on the way, tell her your going to meet your fiancé, say nothing more and nothing less. After this, you and Tonks will return to the room to find Sirius gone and you'll rush to tell a nurse, tell her he's gone, you'll need to act worried, alright? Alright good, now go, Tonks will inform you of what will happen from there, and, only take orders from myself and Tonks, got it."

"Yeah, yeah, right, I got it, now can I have my wand back?" Remus looks around the room and I stick my arm back out, giving him the wand.

We wait until he leaves before rushing to Sirius' side, grabbing his bag in the process.

"You sure you'll be able to do this?" I look over at Draco and he nods. "Good, remember, when you get there I'll have to blind fold you for safety."

"Yeah, got it, grab onto him and hold tight, ok?" He takes my hand in his and I reach out for Sirius.

"It's just me Sirius."

"I bloody know who it is, just get me out of here already." I catch him rolling his eyes and can't help but laugh, but, this is instantly turned into a gasp as Draco apparates us to 12 Grimmauld place.

Quickly I pull the blindfold from my pocket and wrap it around Draco's head.

"Home sweet home." Sirius sighs dramatically as I chuck the cloak over him, causing me to press my body close to Dracos to all stay hidden.

"Care to do the honours?" I smirk at Sirius, trying to redirect my attention away from Draco.

"Of course." He smirks.

I watch as Sirius mutters something then the buildings move apart, revealing 12 Grimmauld place.

Grabbing onto Draco, I guide him inside.

~~~~~~

"So, you going to tell me what's going on with you two?" Sirius asks, eyebrow raised.

"What?" I come out of the room I was just searching.

We'd been at the house about half an hour now, most of that time was spent trying to shut up Sirius' mum's painting and the rest on searching the rooms for anyone. We left Draco downstairs in the kitchen.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Harry, I've been there, what's happened."

Taking a deep breath I look down. "I don't know, he- it's stupid, it started when he didn't want to be seen with me then well, before we got off the train he said something about making a wrong decision and we couldn't be with eachother."

"Thats not stupid, Harry, you have every right to be annoyed but, you have to remember what family he was born into." Sirius sighs, leaning against the nearest wall.

"Yeah I know but, you were born into the Black family, you weren't like this, were you?" I throw my hands up, exasperated.

"No, I wasn't, but, you have to remember, I had the Potter's, they loved me like their own, he doesn't have that and Harry, I think it's already too late, you did say that he said he's made the wrong decision."

"So you think he is a death eater?" I ask, suddenly feeling very sick.

Sirius doesn't say anything but just looks at me sympathetically.

"Right." I sigh looking down. "Well, I'm going to go check out the other rooms." 

"Ok." Sirius nods. "But Harry, you need to let him know that your here for him ok? You need to let him know that your not giving up on him."

"Yeah, alright." I smile before walking off to the nearest room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sloppy I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Walking absentmindedly to the nearest door, I feel my feet stumble beneath me, loosing coordination of where they are going.

I had so much to think about right now, who I would be selecting for the quidditch team, how I was going to get Slughorn to like me enough that he will confess whatever it is Dumbledore wants him to confess and whether that memory of Voldermort I was shown can give me any clues of how to destroy him, yet my mind kept drifting back to Draco.

I kind of always knew, since summer, when he kept disappearing, that's when I first suspected that he had decided to join them, I didn't want to believe it, I still don't want to, but I know I have to, so I can help him.

Sirius is right, I need to show him I'm not giving up on him. I don't want him to turn out like Sirius' brother, Regulus, from what Remus told me, Regulus was a good kid but because he didn't keep close to those who were good, he took the wrong path.

Yeah, that's what I'll do, I'll keep Draco close, remind him he still has me.

Finally looking up, I notice I've entered a room, a bed room. Bed sheets lay sprawled out on the bed, like it hasn't been made since it was last slept in, and random items of clothing or scattered here and there, some flung over furniture and some littered on the floor, collecting dust.

The walls were covered in posters and pictures of motorbikes, other muggle inventions and...the Griffindor house badge? 

Shit.

Spinning around, I go to head to the door but stop short when I see Sirius stood in the door way, staring around the room with an unreadable expression.

"I'm so sorry, I-" I rush forwards, but he cuts me short, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok." He smiles. "There is nothing to apologize for, I just- I need a moment ok? Leave the rest of the rooms to me and, to talk to him."

I nod, watching as he walks into the room, going straight over to a picture of what looks like, him, mum, dad, Remus and Peter.

Taking a deep breath I making my way downstairs.

"Hi." I take a seat across from Draco and he bobs his head slightly. "I'm sorry." I sigh causing Draco to look up at me, eyebrows furrowed. "I shouldn't of got mad at you, I understand that now, your a Malfoy, sometimes you have to make choices you don't want to." I look him straight in the eyes as I say theses words and he ducks his head. "Draco." I move my head down to look at his face. "I want you to know that- well, I'm not going anywhere, I may not always be there, like right with you, cause, there is a lot going on at the minute." I let out a breezy laugh and he smiles awkwardly. "But, I'm not giving up on you, no matter what decisions you have made, I'm here to stay."

I watch anxiously as Draco just stares blankly at me before rising to his feet and wordlessly walking round the table to me. "Thank you." He whispers as he embraces me and I can't help but smile into his shoulder. "But, the risks." He pulls away, standing up straight again. "It could be dangerous for you."

"How much more danger can I get myself into?" I laugh but he twists his mouth in disapproval. "Look, Draco, I need you, I haven't been able to think properly since, well, since we've been back on bad terms." I stand up to look him in the eye, reaching out and brushing a stray hair from his forehead. "Do this for me, please?"

"Ok." He finally sighs in defeat taking my hand, that I left to rest on his cheek, in his. "Do you know how long we will be here for?" He asks, sitting on the chair next to me.

"Remus said overnight at the very most, so we should be back to school before class starts tomorrow." I shrug.

"Shame." He pouts.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can bribe Dumbledore into letting us have tomorrow off, I'm sure he will."

"Really?" He raises his eyebrow not convinced.

"Oh yeah." I smirk. "Let's just say, he has some task he wants me to do and I'll just make him believe I can't complete it without my rest." 

~~~~~~

It wasn't until about midnight that Remus returned, and along with his return came the screaming from Sirius' mums painting.

"He's back!" She screams from down the hall. "The dirty half blood werewolf is back! Get out! Don't come near Sirius! You poisoned him!"

As soon as I heard her screams, I came rushing to the door, just in time to see Remus peak his head round the curtains and smirk "always good to see you too mother-in-law to be." 

"No!" She screams out again. "No! I will not allow it-"

She cuts off as Sirius comes round the corner casting a spell. "What's she hollering about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now." Remus smiles before rushing over to hug Sirius and I can't help but beam at them.

"Right." Remus says pulling away from Sirius but keeping an arm wrapped around his waist. "I can take you back now, or Draco can if he's strong enough to apparate again," Draco holds his head up high at this, as if to answer. "Or you could stay here the night and go back tomorrow morning."

I look over at Draco but he just shrugs, "I can take us back now, or if you want to stay, I'll take us back in the morning."

"Would it be ok to stay?" I turn back towards the two men and they nod eagerly. "I don't want to intrude." I rush out. "It's just, I don't think I could deal with Hermione and Ron hounding me for information of where I've been."

"Don't worry about it cub." Sirius smiles placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's you, you would never be intruding, we want you here, I hope you know that." I nod, looking down sheepishly. "And as for Ron and Hermione, we understand, we've had our fair share of your mum and dad asking hundreds of questions after we were out no more than five minutes after curfew."

The two men laugh at the memory and I smile along with them, I always enjoy hearing them talk about mum and dad, it's almost...different, coming from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be many chapters to this story as I'm not sure what else to write about (please, by all means, request stuff for me to write) but I don't want to leave it discontinued so I will finish it.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, I'm guessing it went alright then?" I turn my body to face Remus.

About ten minutes ago, they had shown Draco and I where we would be sleeping, then we all came back downstairs to sit in the living room, or what was left of one anyway.

"Yeah, I reckon they are still a bit skeptical but they don't have anything against me to say I helped him escape, except the fact of course, we knew each other as kids." Remus explains.

"Yeah, how did you actually get me out without raising any suspicion?" Sirius asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well." Remus starts. "You know how Harry got you out, but, in case you didn't see, just before, he put me under the imperius spell using my own wand and I would only do as he and Tonks said so the ministry could look for the curse and would see it was there. Anyway, Tonks and I then met at the front where we came back to the room to see no one there so we went to alert someone, long story short, we ended up at the ministry, Tonks slipped in that I would never willingly do this, despite my connections to you which gave them the idea to look for the curse and surprise surprise they found it."

"Wow, that's clever." Sirius nods impressed.

"I have to say, I can't take all the credit, Draco did have the idea of putting me under the spell." Remus smiles at Draco and I feel a sense of warmth build up inside me as the two people that are the closest thing are I have to family look at Draco with such fondness. 

"Anyway, they will eventually pin the blame on me, but hey, we got you out." Remus takes Sirius' hand in his.

"What was the point in all that then?" Sirius scratches behind his ear with his free hand.

"Buy me some time, they'd arrest me right there and then if I somehow messed up, so making it look as though I didn't help you, as Tonks said, willingly, it gave me time to get back to you. And while they try to find a way to blame me, I can make sure we are safe here and have everything we need." 

We chat lightly for a little while after this, Draco mainly just kept to himself, listening in on what we had to say, but occasionally he made a comment.

"I reckon it's time to call it a night." Remus says as Sirius begins to slump against him, eyes fluttering shut.

"Yeah, night." I smile at the two men and they both mutter a reply, well Sirius more made a noise.

Draco and I walk upstairs in silence, stopping outside our doors.

"Will you be ok?" He asks suddenly, looking over in my direction. "Because of your nightmares I mean, or have they stopped?"

"They've stopped, probably being back at Hogwarts helps." I smile. "I'll be fine."

"Ok." Draco reaches for the handle but stops. "Night Harry."

"Goodnight Draco." I whisper before walking into my room and instantly flopping onto the bed, it's been a long day.

~~~~~~

I actually did have a nightmare that night, being in Sirius' childhood home probably triggered it.

It wasn't as bad as the others though and I didn't remember it when I woke up.

"You ok?" Draco says from beside me.

When I woke up I was faced with Draco towering over me, he said I shouted for him, but it was only once.

"Yeah." I nod, turning my head to smile at him.

Not long after Draco had come in, Sirius and Remus had come rushing in but left soon after that when they saw I was alright and Draco was keeping me company.

"Still don't remember?" He asks cautiously.

"No, not really." I sigh. "I keep seeing images but they are gone within an instant." 

"Must've not been too bad then." He shrugs.

"Probably." I agree, moving to try get myself comfortable.

"Well." Draco says after a while. "Guess I better head off to bed, let you get some rest."

He goes to stand but I grab his hand, linking our fingers together. "No, please stay."

"Ok." He smiles, climbing under the covers, bringing our hands to his mouth to kiss my knuckles. "Good night."

"Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for 
> 
> 1 how long this took to update  
> 2 how sloppy and massy this is   
> 3 how short this is and  
> 4 what is to come
> 
> I just haven't had much motivation at the minute. There will only be a few chapters you'll and probably hate me for how I end this but hey, oh well.


End file.
